


No Longer Single

by pennorquill



Series: Announcements [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 4+1, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Betty Brant is a Good Bro, Established Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, I wrote most of these at midnight, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Some Fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and you can tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennorquill/pseuds/pennorquill
Summary: Peter Parker and Michelle Jones have been pining at each other for a long time.  They have causes multiple people to root for them. Now they are finally dating, and can not wait to tell those around them.-------------4 times Peter and Michelle revealed they were dating (and 1 time it was already known).
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Announcements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Ned Leeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Leeds just wants his friends to be happy, but he can not stand their pining. Thankfully, he doesn't have to endure it much longer. Betty is just there for the ride.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Peter asked nervously staring into Michelle's brown eyes.

Michelle paused, before leaning against him. This is what she wanted. They had worked hard to be in this position. Looking into his eyes with determination, Michelle kissed Peter.

It was a relatively short kiss, but it was all that they needed. Peter pulled away first, nerves still in place. This was a dream come true for both of them. 

"You are what I want." Michelle answered breathlessly.

Peter smiled in happiness. Initiating another kiss in excitement. 

With that interaction, Peter Parker and Michelle Jones officially started their relationship. Now, they had the task of telling their friends and family. But for now, they just wanted to the company of the other.

* * *

Ned Leeds was having a good day. Usually, his bus would be late to arriving at the stop. Today, it came on time and he did not need to wait outside. He was early enough that he was able to catch the early morning special at the cafeteria. It was his favourite school breakfast, an egg muffin and free coffee. It was delicious.

Sipping the coffee, Ned made his way to his locker with a skip in his step. Looking forward, he saw a great sight. His girlfriend Betty Brant was waiting for him at his locker. Speeding up, he waved to get her attention. Betty looked up, and waved as well.

"Hey, how are your doing today?" Betty greeted.

Ned pecked her cheek, "Great babe."

Before Betty could continue, Peter arrived. Ned could see that he was obviously nervous. His hands were in his pockets, and he was shuffling.

:"Hey Peter!" Ned said.

"Sup Ned." Peter replied, stretching his hand out to completer their special handshake. 

Betty watched in amusement as the two best friends completed their convoluted handshake. She, too, could see the nerves radiating from Peter. Looking around, she spotted the likely source of this feeling: Michelle Jones.

Michelle Jones was coming down the hallways, her typical stride slightly more agitated. Michelle always attempted to present herself as apathetic to the going ones of the school. Betty knew this was not true. As they had become closer in decathlon, Michelle had confessed that she was very observant. She was very aware of what was happening around her and catalogued it in her brain. As an aspiring journalist herself, Betty was impressed by this.

Seeing Michelle appear this way would have made Betty nervous if she wasn't in the presence of Peter Parker. Michelle had confessed her crush on him months ago. Since then, Betty has been teaming up with Ned to get the two friends together.

Coming to a stop in front of the little group, Michelle acknowledged them, "Losers, and Betty."

"Hello to you as well MJ." Betty replied brightly.

Ned clutched his chest gasping in fake exasperation, "How come we are losers, but Betty gets a normal greeting."

"Simple," Michelle recounted, "Betty is not a loser."

"Thank you."

Ned could not help but noticed that Michelle was standing very close to Peter. There was an awkward energy to her stance, but this made Ned very excited. Ned saw that Peter also noticed MJ's proximity to him. A blush had started to spread across his neck. Peter hesitantly made eye contact with Michelle. They become entranced with each other.

The amount of times those two had forgotten about their surrounding and only focused on themselves was frankly embarrassing. They had been crushing on each other hard for years. It made group hangout uncomfortable for Ned as he had to put up with their constant denial of feelings. This had spurred Ned into ensuring that they confess their feelings soon. It would be the best approach for all of them. Preferably by next week as they had a group movie session planned and Ned wanted to enjoy the movie.

Ned nudged Betty to alert her to the situation. Betty and him exchanged a look of understanding. Closing his locker, they started to make a getaway to allow them some privacy.

That moment, Peter broke away form his stupor. "Wait Ned w-" he started, walking towards him.

"Sorry Peter, Ned needs to help me with something quickly." Betty insisted, dragging Ned away by the arm.

"We'll talk later." Ned yelled.

Peter and Michelle watched Ned walk away. They'd tell him at lunch.

* * *

Ned walked into the busy cafeteria, not looking forward to the line. Usually, he would have been able to make it early enough to beat the crowd. By the time he had gotten his lunch of mac 'n cheese, his friends were already at their table. 

Making his way their, he could not help but spot the closeness of his two best friends. They were sitting suspiciously close to each other, whispering about something. Sitting down, he was ignored by them. 

"Ahem." Ned stated, drawing their attention away form each other. 

"Oh sorry bro." Peter apologized, blushing. 

They separated, going to their individual meals. Although they were no longer connected, Ned could see that they still wanted to be close.

This made Ned confused. Just yesterday, they could barely stay with each other without turning into blushing mess. This was new. 

'Maybe they finally realised that they can't be timid to get the other's attention.' Ned mused. 

Watching them made Ned miss Betty slightly. She had made plans with her friends about lunch; they were going to check out a new café that had opened up a couple of blocks down. The obvious romantic feelings emanating from the two in front of him made feel lonely. 

Ned started eating his lunch, it was good as Midtown was an expensive school. They could afford to hire great cooks and quality ingredients. 

"So, how was your hang out on Saturday." Ned inquired, hoping to spark up a conversation. 

Peter and Michelle looked at each other, exchanging a look of remembrance. 

"It went well." Peter mumbled, blushing harder than Ned thought possible. 

Michelle raised her hand from underneath the table. Ned gasped at the sight. Her hand was attached to Peter's.

Ned eyes switched between the couple in surprise. It was happening! Peter's bright red face hidden in his free hand clashed with MJ's stoic face with a hint of a smirk.

"Finally!" Ned squealed, hugging them tightly.

MJ lowered their hands, "Yeah. We're dating, officially, now."

Ned was just happy to no longer have to endure their pining. Their movie plans was safe. He had to tell Betty and everyone.

"We don't want it to be public yet." MJ continued, "Please allow us to tell people ourselves."

Ned nodded agreeing. There was a lot of people who were hoping to get them together as a couple. Those people would be happy to find out their new relationship status.


	2. May Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May Parker is sure that there is something Peter is not telling her. This something was a big deal, but he denies its existence. She's not worried.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

May Parker suspected that something was unusual with Peter. She had been his guardian for years, watching him grow up. She was attuned to all of Peter's different emotions and moods. Watching the teenager scarf down his second bowl of 90% sugar cereal, she could spot that a new event had occurred in his life. But worst, he was not telling her.

Peter was usually not this excited to go to school. Typically, May would have to drag him out of his room, while warning him about his late night patrol. Today, he had met her in the bathroom, already dressed and prepared to eat breakfast. May had not fully woken up yet, and was surprised to see Peter chirpy in the morning. 

May stared at Peter, trying to think of what had happened to make him like this. No one should be this happy this early in the morning. Picking up her half-drunk coffee, May walked away from the countertops towards her nephew. 

"Peter." May called, stopping him mid-bite, "What happened?"

Peter's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He did not realize that he was being that obvious. He and Michelle had come to the agreement to try and keep their relationship lowkey, until they feel more comfortable with it. This involved not telling a lot of people about it. While May was (obviously) on the list of people that they were trying to tell. But, they agreed to tell people together. 

Through Peter's eyes, May could watch these thoughts flash in his mind. She silently giggled to herself. May was an educated woman. She could see that this was something that Peter would try to deny, and with his track record, do it badly. Picking up her coffee to take a sip, she made a move to walk away. Sneaking a look back, she could see peter slowly start to eat again. Albeit at a slower rate. 

Seemingly remembering the question asked, Peter faked an answer, "Nothing happened May."

May Parker knew this was a lie. Peter had a multiple of quirks and give away that alert others that e was not being entirely truthful. One of them was his perchance to run his hands through his hair multiple times. May watched as those hands did exactly that. He was not the nest liar, and this had come in her favour multiple times. This was one of them.

May playfully shook her head. He was not ready to divulge the information, she was not going to pressure him into doing it. Nodding, she pretended to believe him, "OK Peter, if you say so."

She looked at her phone, "You need to get a move on honey, you're about to be late."

This ignited Peter as he gulped down the rest of the bowl and rushed to get the rest of his school supplies. May laughed as the once still not became a hurricane of activity trying not to earn his second late in the month. May handed him his lunch and backpack, before he could leave the room.

"Bye May. Love you!" she heard as she closed the door.

"Love you to honey!" she yelled back.

* * *

"How is this so hard." May whispered to herself, as she stared at the crossword she decided to do. The pen twirled in her hands as she tried to remember an obscure line in a movie she has a vague memory of. 

A shadow appeared above the paper. May sighed to have a distraction from the seemingly impossible puzzle. 

"Hey Pete. What's up?" May said placing her pen and sheet on the table.

As she took of her reading glasses that was more for fashion over practicality, she looked up at her beloved nephew. The first thing she noted, was the blush spreading along his face. May was slightly confuse, but did not want to comment on it yet.

"Um, is it okay if I borrow two dollars? I promise I'll pay you pack." Peter stuttered.

This cemented a theory that May had been building in her mind. He was going to hang out with his long time crush, Michelle Jones. May approved of the couple. They complimented each other very well and she made Peter happy. May liked MJ as she was a woman that could put up with her nephew, even in his worst moments.

"What about your pocket money, and the money from your internship." May asked, wondering about his other source of money.

Peter's blush deepened, "I spent the pocket money on food at a restaurant with M- some friends. The internship money does not come for a week."

May caught his little slip. Now, she was more suspicious of his trip.

"Don't worry, I'll give you the money. I told you that you should never pay me back." May reassured.

"Thank you." Peter said, relief evident.

"On the condition that you at least tell me who you're going with and where." May teased, already reaching for her purse.

Peter froze. May had trapped him in a situation he had apparently not prepared for. He rattled his brain, trying to form an excuse on the spot. This was not his strong suit. It was a mystery how he was able to keep a secret identity going for this long.

Finally, with May waiting, he blurted, "I'm going with Ned to check out a new shop a couple of blocks away."

After studying him for some time, May relented. Handing over the cash, she smiled at him. "Pro-tip, the shop down the street sells cheap flowers. I gave you a little more to purchase them for 'Ned'." she advised.

Peter began to stutter out a rebuttal that that was not what was happening, his blush returning in full force. He tried to return the extra, claiming he wouldn't need it. May dismissed his attempts, choosing to go back to her abandoned puzzle.

"Just be back before sundown." May insisted.

May hoped that Peter's date goes well. If he followed her advice, it should. 

* * *

The knocking on the door startled May as she was in the middle of making hot chocolate. She was aware that it was not the designated period of time for hot chocolate, but she did not care.

Dropping the spoon in the still empty mug, May walked towards her front door. Looking through the peephole, May was happy to see that it was only Peter and MJ. They must have decided to end late, and come over. 

Unlocking the door, May ushered them into the apartment. As they made their way into the living room, May was glad to see that Peter had done it. The flowers in Michelle's hands were simple, but pretty.

"I was just making hot chocolate, I'll put down a mug for the both of you." May explained, before running to the kitchen to achieve this task. As she prepared the warm drink, she could not help but eavesdrop on the conversation happening in the room over. Unfortunately for her, they were talking in too low of voices for her to pick up on anything. 

As she brought the drinks out, the talking dies down. Handing them their drinks, she sat down to drink hers. The long forgotten crossword crinkled as she put it away in a corner. 

"So, why did you guys decide to come over? Not that you're not welcomed Michelle; you're always welcomed." May prompted.

The couple looked at each other, nervousness evident in their eyes. May quirked an eyebrow at this interaction. That was odd. Unless...

"May, we have something to tell you." Peter, started after gathering up courage.

"We're dating." MJ finished for him.

They looked at May expectantly, worried about her reaction. May however, was ecstatic. She was so excited for Peter and Michelle. She could see that they were both pining for each other for so long. Them finally realizing their feelings was a great thing. 

May stood up and hugged the couple. "I'm so happy for both of you. This partnership is going to help both of you and only improve you."

"Thanks May." Peter whispered.

"Oooh! I have some leftover cupcakes that I was saving. We could have some as celebration." May proclaimed, already making her way to the fridge.

"Don't worry, it's from an office party yesterday." Peter comforted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. If you spot any mistakes or have any comments, feel free to state them. For more, check out my [Tumblr](https://pennorquill.tumblr.com/) for behind the scenes and extra stories.


	3. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark was worried about Peter. He was breaking patterns and habits, and Tony did not know why.

Tinkering in the lab was one of Tony Stark's favourite things to do. He could explore his creativity in new ways, and wow the world. But his ego did not need to to be stroked more than it already 

His work-life balance had severely improved since he decided to slow down. Working in the background allowed him to work and have projects, but not put himself in too much danger. He became the primary Avengers supplier; making and fixing their various weapons and gadgets. 

However, this relationship was not the same one as with Spider-Man -- Peter Parker. The constant contact he had with the teenager allowed them to build up a good relationship. It was to the point that Peter had his own room in the tower. He would stay over whenever May had an overnight shift, or just needed a break. 

Speaking on the boy, he should be patrolling already. It was 5 o'clock and he knew that Peter did not like to skip out on patrolling; he was on time each night swinging across the city. Tony like to have his vitals and location pulled up just in case something was to go awry.

No, he was not a helicopter parent. Simply being prepared.

"FRIDAY, won't you be a dear and set up the vitals on Peter's Spiderman suit on screen 2 please." Tony asked the AI, turning to the expected target.

"Sorry, but the suit is not active right now." The AI replied after some time.

This took aback the man. Maybe he had read the time wrong and Peter was still not due to leave. Glancing at the digital clock placed in the corner, he was met with '5:02' beaming back at him.

'Huh, that weird. Maybe May decided to keep him back for some reason. I'll text her later and find out." Tony thought, slightly worried.

He relayed this thought to the AI before going back to work. Unfortunately, he couldn't fully concentrate, worried about the boy. Sighing, he put down his supplies and went up to the kitchen to grab a light snack.

Opening the fridge, he heard the family clacks of heels.

"Tony?" The woman asked shocked, "What are you doing up here this early? I usually have to drag you up to eat."

Stark turned around with a cup of yogurt in his hands. "The Spiderman suit has not been turned on yet."

Pepper Potts immediately understood and went up to comfort him. "Tony, you worry too much. I'm sure that he's alright. May probably delayed him by forcing him to do his homework."

Before Tony could continue, the AI spoke up.

FRIDAY chimed, "Sir, the suit is activated at this time. His vitals seem normal and I can not detect any injuries."

Pepper gave him a knowing look. Relief set on him as he finished his yogurt. The lab can wait, he had already finished most of the planned work for the day.

* * *

The sound of the elevators opening alerted Tony to the new visitor. Turning down the volume, he waited for them to step out of the capsule. 

"Hey kid, how was school."

Peter's eyes lit up at the prompt. Dropping all his stuff at the door, he immediately lunched into a spiel about the English teacher and the AP Art teacher getting into an argument about the specific meaning of a document. Apparently, it had taken up enough time that it prevented the English teacher giving the planned reading comprehension test.

Pausing the boy, Tony pointed behind him at the mess that Peter had made. He reminded him, "Before you continue, don't forget to clean up your mess. Take your things to your room before Pepper finds them."

Jumping off the armchair, Peter ran to the forgotten items. He ran to his room, dragging them behind him. No one wanted to incur the wrath of Pepper.

Taking advantage of his absence, Tony walked into the kitchen. He was delivering the pre-made snacks to the living room. It was a couple of simple sandwiches with some juice. Enough food to fill the spider, but not enough to prevent him from eating dinner later.

Walking into the adjacent room, he was met with Peter already in his pajamas, scrolling on Netflix. Tony was happy to notice that he was wearing the molecules onesie that Tony had gifted him for Christmas. 

Sensing him, Peter waved. "Hey Mr. Stark. I've pulled up the new episodes to this new show."

Looking at the television, he was confused. It depicted an art showcase with police tape surrounding it. This was not something that Peter would willingly watch. 

Passing the sandwiches to Peter, he inquired about the show, "What's this about?"

"It's a new show that basically goes over major art crimes in history." Peter explained. "I got it recommended a while ago and decided to watch it."

"This doesn't seem like the type of show that Ned would watch." Tony pondered out loud. "Maybe it was the girl. What's her name? The one that Pepper likes."

Peeking, Tony caught the blush spreading over Peter's cheeks. He knew that this would be the reaction from Peter. May had revealed the information about the crush in their biweekly coffee meeting. 

"Huh, you usually don't listen to them since they scare you." Tony prodded.

Peter shrugged, trying to maintain his cool. "Yeah, but we're planning on watching the next season and I want to catch up."

Tony dropped the topic and reclined on the sofa. It sounded like it would be a good show. Maybe Pepper would want to watch the second season with him.

* * *

Peter was late. They had planned a lab day to repair the suit and add some well needed upgrades. This had been planned for a couple of days, Tony had even asked May before hand to ensure that Peter's day had been cleared.

At first, tony had dismissed the lateness to events outside of Peter's control. Now that he was an hour and a half late, Tony was now worried. He tried to calm himself, not wanting to overreact an then find out that nothing was wrong. 

He should call May. She would know where Peter was.

Resolute, Tony asked his AI "FRIDAY, call May Parker.".

The answer to this question came in the familiar sound of an outgoing call. After 2 rings, May picked up.

"Is something wrong Tony? Did your coffee machine break again?" May teased.

Tony sighed, trying to keep his anxiety down. Firing back, he rebutted, "No, it's top of the line. What had happened was a freak event. That's not what I called you about. I'm asking about the whereabout of Peter."

"Oh. Is the lab day today? Wait. It is." May started to laugh at her discovery.

Tony begged, "What! What's happening?"

In between breaths, she managed to stutter out, "Sorry, it's just that Peter may have double booked his day. You'll find him in the park down street from us. I forget the name."

Tony hung up as May probably could not do it in the state she's in. Sending a text to Pepper, warning her about his plans, he got ready to head out.

As Tony strolled through the path, he kept his eye out for a clump of curly hair. Although he had a goal. he could not help but admire the environment. The plants painting the landscape calmed Tony. He should add this to his schedule. It may improve his mood.

This thinking was halted by a familiar laugh. Tony shot his head to the area he had heard it from. He was rewarded by the sight of the teenager. But...he wasn't alone. Peter was flanked by Michelle, the girl he was crushing on.

A normal person would feel awkward cutting into a hangout, but not Tony. His ~~ego~~ confidence allowed him to march over to the bench they were sitting on and talk.

Mid-step, Tony was greeted by a sight he never wanted to see. Peter and Michell had locked lips, kissing way too passionately for Tony's comfort. He did not want to see someone he saw as a son kissing.

"Isn't that a bit too much PDA, Underoos." Tony said, shocking the two teenagers apart.

"Mr. Stark. What are you doing here." Peter asked, eyes wide and a blush peeking through.

Tony made his way towards them slowly. Whilst doing this, he faux-ponders, "Well, when a certain teenager was meant to visit and was a no show, I got worried. What would you know that I would find him lips locked in a park, not in the lab."

"Sorry." Peter apologized.

Tony shook his head, laughing, "No worries. I'm just confused as to why I did not know that you were in a relationship."

Michelle took this moment to pipe in, "We're trying to keep this relationship on the downlow. You were supposed to know for a while, Stark."

"I was going to tell you next week." Peter interjected.

Tony shrugged it off, they were entitled to try and hide it for as long as they wanted. It was a matter of privacy, which he knew Peter valued. "Ah, you're the one that told Peter of that art show. Pepper loves it."

Michelle quirked an eyebrow, "Well, tell her that they're making a new season soon. Hoping they cover more obscure crimes in this one."

"I'll tell her." Tony reassured. "Alright, I'm gonna head out. Be safe, use protection. Next time you double book, tell me."

"Mr. Stark!" Peter gasped scandalized.

Tony was happy that Peter had found someone like Michelle. Form the limited contact he had with the girl, she seemed like a good person for Peter.

"Come on Spidey, I want to see the ducks."

Tony was not surprised that she knew his secret identity. Peter trusted her, so he'll trust her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story. I took a bit off a break to focus on an important school project. If you spot any mistakes or have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Have a good day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. If you have any comments or concerns, feel free to say. Check out my [Tumblr](https://pennorquill.tumblr.com/) for behind the scenes and extra stories.


End file.
